This invention relates to clamping apparatus, and more particularly to clamping apparatus comprising injection molded, high strength plastic parts.
Various activities in and around the home, offices, and the like are facilitated by means of clamping apparatus. For example, hobbies such as model making, woodworking, picture framing, etc., often utilize clamping apparatus. Other activities include the assembly and/or repair of objects such as toys, small appliances, and the like.
It will thus be apparent that a need exists for clamping apparatus which is especially suited for home and office use. However, notwithstanding this need, no such clamping apparatus has heretofore been provided. Instead, the various types of clamping apparatus which have been available for such use have generally been precision instruments which have typically been not only expensive to purchase but also delicate in use.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties long since associated with the prior art to provide a clamping apparatus which is both inexpensive to purchase and rugged and adjustment free in service, and is therefore readily adapted to use in and around homes, offices, and the like. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a clamping apparatus is formed entirely from injection molded, high strength plastic parts. The clamping apparatus includes a frame member comprising an elongate bar portion and a jaw portion extending substantially perpendicularly to the bar. A slider member includes an aperture portion which slidably receives the bar portion of the frame member and a depending jaw portion. A locking member extends through the aperture portion of the slider member and functions to lock the slider member against movement along the bar portion of the frame member by camming action.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, the jaw portion of the frame member is H-shaped in cross section to provide inwardly and outwardly facing jaw surfaces. The frame member further includes an actuator portion extending perpendicularly to the bar portion at the same end thereof as the jaw portion. The jaw portion of the slider member is T-shaped in cross section to provide a jaw surface. The aperture portion of the slider member includes an inwardly facing, inclined camming surface. The locking member includes an inclined camming surface which cooperates with the camming surface of the aperture portion of the slider member to lock the slider member against movement along the bar portion of the frame member. The locking member further includes an actuator portion which extends perpendicularly to the camming portion.
In accordance with still other aspects of the invention, the actuator portions of the frame member and the locking member have end surfaces situated in a common plane. This permits the clamping apparatus to be supported on the end surfaces of the actuator members with the jaw portions extending upwardly. The slider member is usually positioned on the bar portion of the frame member with the jaw surface of the jaw portion of the slider member facing the inwardly facing jaw surface of the jaw portion of the frame member. The positioning of the slider member on the bar portion of the frame member may also be reversed, whereby the jaw surface of the jaw portion of the slider member cooperates with the outwardly facing jaw surface of the jaw portion of the frame member to apply outwardly directed forces.